<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Real Me by Rainboq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496520">The Real Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq'>Rainboq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nice to Prompt You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life Is Strange (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst Prompt, F/F, Max is abusing her time powers, dunno if you'd count this as pricefield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainboq/pseuds/Rainboq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Max still hasn't found her perfect shot.</p><p>Prompt 4: “If you knew me, you’d hate me.”</p><p>Ship: Pricefield</p><p>Suggester: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMMeeble/pseuds/DMMeeble">DMMeeble</a></p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://rainboq.tumblr.com/post/629380573507600384/angst-prompts">Prompt list, drop me a prompt and a ship in my asks.</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Nice to Prompt You [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1926373</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Real Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Reality lurches and Max has to hold in her vomit.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>I definitely went too far</em>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She swallows back the bile and checks her surroundings.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Oh thank Dog, I made it back.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She runs a hand over the photowall in the dingy apartment she used to share with Chloe, some number of timelines ago.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The photos are the same but different. Auto-Max usually has at least some her artistic flare, but the things she fixates on shift between realities. This one fixated on contrasting things with Chloe, her flamboyant goofiness against stern, decrepit architecture. Her brilliant smile against the urban rot infesting the city.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The rush of blood in her ears manages to calm to the point where she can hear the sounds of the shower running and Chloe belting out a melody in the shower.She checks her ring finger. It’s empty.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Shit, I wonder if I can get to another reality where we’re already engaged. I really liked the one where she proposed to me at graduation, up until that gas leak happened.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She starts looking for photos she can use to plot out her next jump, see if she can shift things more to how she wants.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The showers shuts off as she takes them down from the wall before splaying them out on the crowded table.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As she mulls over the selections, the door to the bathroom opens and out steps Chloe, dry and extremely naked. She can feel the heat rise in her cheeks as she looks her girlfriend/fiancé/wife/ex over.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Her hair is pink, been a while since that happened.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chloe’s laugh is low and flirty. “Like what you see?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Always.</em> “Yeah.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chloe grins and strides over, her hips swaying in the way that Max has come to know in so many realities means she wants to get frisky. She’s seen those hips swaying at her so many times. And she hates the first time she saw them, when they were swaying at Rachel.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Good, because the feeling is mutual.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Max grins and shoots Chloe a wink, which she follows up with a kiss when the distance between them closes. She’s being greedy, she knows it. This is just a stepping stone, she won’t be here long. But she can’t help but melt against those lips, she longs for the days after her first dalliance with time travel, where they fucked like wild animals in the back of that rust bucket under the stars.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>But they’re hundreds of realities ago. After everything fell apart. Like it always does.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The kiss breaks and Chloe drapes an arm over Max’s shoulders. “Whatcha looking for? Taking a trip down memory lane?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Max shrugs and drags her attention back to the spread. “Perfection.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chloe whistles and peppers her neck with kisses. “Good thing I’m right here, your search is at an end.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>How she keeps the bitterness out of her laugh, Max has no idea. Chloe grins and bumps her hip against Max’s.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I love you, Chloe.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chloe practically purrs as she kisses up to her ear, Max knows the easiest way to her heart is always with words. She’s almost tempted to actually stay in this reality, see how things play out. But this isn’t what she’s looking for. This isn’t perfect. It needs to be so she can take her shot. Her best friend/lover/enemy whispers into her ear. “I love you too.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The words twist in her gut.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You don’t know me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The fuck I don’t?! Girl, I know every inch of you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She takes a deep breath to keep the guilt from tearing her apart.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>She finds the photo she thinks will work and lifts it up. “If you knew me, you’d hate me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Max, the fuck are you talking about.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I guess I can come clean, it doesn’t matter.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Originally you were married to Rachel.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chloe takes a few steps back, her eyes wide. “What. The Fuck. Max, what did you do?!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not sorry. You’re mine. Not hers.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Chloe lunges for her, but it’s too late and reality twists again.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This wasn't betaed, so bare that in mind.</p><p>As always let me know what you think in the comments.</p><p>Edit: Now available in Russian <a>here</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>